Canção de Amor
by Lady Anubis
Summary: Como Yuki pode vencer um bloqueio de escritor quando Shuichi decide escrever uma canção de amor? Compor tal tipo de música pode parecer fácil quando se ama, mas qual a fronteira entre o romântico e o brega?


**Título da Fic: Canção de Amor**

**Anime:** Gravitation

**Casal:** Yuki x Shuichi

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon/ Comédia/Romance/NC-17

**Status:** oneshot

**Autora:** Lady Anúbis.

**E-mail: **

**Beta:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorne

**ooOoo**

**Nota: **essa fic foi a vencedora do Primeiro Desafio da Comunidade Secret Place.

**ooOoo**

**CANÇÃO DE AMOR**

Tarde de segunda-feira. Após apreciar um almoço bem leve, Yuki finalmente consegue sentar-se diante do notebook e retomar o último capítulo de seu mais recente livro. O prazo está terminado e sua editora implorou que entregue o original até sexta-feira. Havia pensado em fazer isso no final de semana, mas...

_"Como escrever com o Shuichi em casa?"_ – Na verdade, sabe que se não tivesse ficado o final de semana inteiro agarrando o garoto teria terminado, mas é mais fácil culpá-lo.

Olha para a tela na esperança de inspirar-se, mas o Word o observa com a mesma expressão desanimada que ele. Pensa seriamente em pedir mais um prazo, mas então recorda que já é sua terceira prorrogação e não conseguirá mais nenhuma. Pensa em pôr uma música, mas isto nunca funcionou para ele. E mais uma vez olha para a imagem de uma folha no monitor e...

_"Droga! Odeio quando acontece isso!"_ – Sua vontade é jogar tudo longe e desistir.

Decide então que a única forma de conseguir é reler o trecho onde parou abruptamente... Exatamente 'naquele' minuto em que Shuichi entrou no escritório lhe trazendo uma xícara de café... E ele estava vestido apenas com o short do pijama e acabou puxando-o para o seu colo e... O texto foi completamente esquecido.

_"Preciso me controlar..." _– Pensa já se sentindo excitado com a lembrança. –_ "Fico tão tarado quando estou sob pressão!"_

"_Kyoko aproxima-se de seu amado, sentindo a leve brisa tocando seus cabelos pretos, que tremulam. Deixa o quimono cair, caminhando nua até ele, entre as árvores centenárias. Somente neste momento Hikaru se volta e a vê, ficando imediatamente excitado, levando sua mão ao (...)"_

_"Que maldita hora pra parar!"_ – Como voltar à excitação que se apossa do escritor na hora de escrever uma cena dessas? – _"A culpa é toda dele... Quem mandou entrar vestido daquele jeito?"_

Caminha até a sala, observando pela janela o sol alto e a paisagem da cidade se estendendo pelo horizonte. Começa a pensar em Kyoko, sua personagem principal, e em como ela lutou para chegar àquele ponto. Cresceu em família pobre, trabalhou de lavadeira para sustentar os nove irmãos pequenos depois que os pais morreram... E... Se apaixonou pelo filho da família rica para quem trabalhava... Ela salvou a vida dele quando ficou desacordado durante o furacão que assolou a cidade onde moravam... Sim... Ela agora está colhendo os frutos de sua luta e finalmente vai experimentar... Na verdade... Finalmente o idiota do sujeito percebeu que somente ficar conversando já estava enchendo a garota e vai dar aquilo que ela tanto queria! E escrever cenas de sexo... Yuki sempre fica 'louco' quando as escreve, mas...

_"Não posso!"_ – Vai até ao banheiro e joga muita água fria no rosto. – _"Preciso escrever!"_

Há tempos atrás achava que isso poderia inspirá-lo e... Depois do test-drive estaria prontíssimo para arrasar. Mas a verdade é que depois da primeira vez ficava doido pela segunda, terceira e quarta... Já conseguira sete em uma noite quando escrevia a cena de 'Flores de Outono'... E acabava esquecendo a cena, caindo exausto e dormindo até meio-dia.

_"(...)levando sua mão ao cabelo sedoso, entremeando seus dedos entre os fios. Os olhos negros dela brilham diante da luz do luar, o corpo alvo emocionando o homem que a observa, este tocando seu (...)"_

É interrompido pelo barulho da porta do apartamento se abrindo e fechando em um estrondo. Sabe que Shuichi chegou mais cedo, o que joga seus planos de escrever por água abaixo, pois em instantes o garoto hiperativo de cabelos cor de rosa logo vai entrar por sua porta, maluco para contar como foi seu dia e demonstrar como sentiu sua falta. Apesar de demonstrar que odeia isso, Yuki precisa confessar para si mesmo que até aprecia essa intimidade e a necessidade de Shuichi dividir tudo com ele.

Mas os minutos se passam e nada do garoto entrar, o que deixa o loiro preocupado. Shuichi é um sujeito de hábitos previsíveis e qualquer mudança representa algum problema. Levanta-se e abre um pouco a porta. Não deseja em absoluto que seu namorado pense que está interessado em seus 'pequenos dramas', mesmo que esteja. O vê sentado no sofá, cabeça baixa, a mochila jogada no chão, próxima de seus pés. Ele parece abatido e isso apenas atiça ainda mais a curiosidade natural do escritor, que abre a porta e se aproxima.

- O que foi? – Diz de forma seca, decidido a não parecer preocupado.

- Nada... – A voz de Shuichi sai baixa e sem qualquer emoção.

- Ah vai... Eu te conheço, seu idiota. – Yuki se exalta, pois aquela resposta apenas o deixa ainda mais curioso. – Está com a maior expressão de quem ficou em segundo lugar na entrega do Grammy!

Shuichi não esboça qualquer reação ao fato de Yuki o chamar de idiota, como sempre faz, apenas permanece ali sentado, cabisbaixo.

- Tenho que escrever uma música pra amanhã... – Diz sem nem sequer levantar a cabeça.

- Só isso! – Yuki se sente decepcionado com a realidade. – Pensei que era algo sério.

- Mas é uma canção de amor... – Shuichi levanta levemente os olhos parecendo ter percebido nas palavras de Yuki alguma preocupação, mas como isso nunca acontece acredita estar imaginando coisas, voltando a olhar para o chão.

- Agora me diz por que pediram pra você? – O loiro se lembra muito bem de como se conheceram. – Não podia ser aquele nanico que toca teclado?... Já disse que você é um péssimo letrista!

- Oh Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Os olhos ametista se enchem de lágrimas. – Não fala assim!

Logo ele começa a choramingar realmente magoado, pois eles terem se conhecido se deve apenas a essa opinião horripilante de Yuki e chora um pouco mais por saber que o loiro não mudou de idéia a seu respeito.

- Ok... Deixa pra lá! – Yuki já se arrepende de ter saído de seu escritório. – Prefiro sua música ruim a suas lamúrias.

Como o choro não cessa, resolve diminuir um pouco o impacto de suas palavras e acalmá-lo. Toca seus cabelos e os afaga com carinho, fazendo o rostinho quase infantil se levantar novamente. Toca seu rosto e percebe que este seu movimento começa a criar um clima...

_"Eu não posso!"_ Pensa, afastando-se depressa.

Shuichi continua a olhá-lo, percebendo em sua expressão algo que até parece aversão e isso o surpreende. Observa o loiro caminhar na direção do escritório e tudo isso somente pode significar que...

_"Ele se encheu de mim e vai me dar um fora?"_ – Sua mente hiperativa começa a alucinar com cenas de Yuki jogando-o na rua com todas as suas coisas e rindo dele enquanto caminha solitário para longe. – _"Céus! Como escrever uma música sobre amor num momento de crise desses?!"_

- Não me incomode pedindo ajuda... Estou escrevendo. – O loiro diz isso sem se voltar. – E... Por favor, use um dicionário pra variar.

**ooOoo**

Após ter fechado a porta, Yuki demora mais uma hora para voltar a entrar no clima. Pensa no par romântico de sua heroína, o jovem rico Hikaru, um garoto mimado, mas que encontrou no amor sua redenção... Enfrentou a família para ficar com Kyoko, mesmo sendo deserdado... E tornou-se um bem sucedido comerciante com seu próprio esforço... Finalmente vai conseguir o que sempre quis o tempo todo... Levar essa garota tola para a cama e tirar a virgindade dela antes que outro o faça!

_"(...) este tocando o seu braço, puxando-a para si, o contato de sua pele macia o enlouquecendo. Decide que já é hora de levá-la para dentro e meter (...)"_

Um ruído horrível o interrompe. Depois de alguns instantes percebe que Shuichi está afinando seu sintetizador e se irrita, pois pediu que não o incomodasse. Pensa em ir lá e dar-lhe um tapa na cabeça, como faz às vezes quando o garoto está alucinando, mas...

_"Sei como é difícil criar... Preciso ter paciência e deixar o processo criativo dele em paz."_ – Esse pensamento é dificílimo para o escritor, mas precisa reconhecer que o garoto também mora no apartamento e este é o seu trabalho.

Suspira alto, esforçando-se para não ser o Yuki de sempre, mas Shuichi é especialista em tirá-lo do sério. Volta a observar a tela do computador, pensando em como cada vez que pára, ao voltar as letras parecem estar em hebraico, como se outra pessoa estivesse escrevendo. Odeia parar e essas interrupções quebram seu processo criativo, tirando-o do clima, o que custa a retomar.

Depois de pensar que o seu vilão, o pai repressor e desumano de Hikaru, está chegando para impedir o filho de consumar o ato e para informá-lo que roubou tudo que o rapaz construiu com o suor de seu rosto... Resolve retomar o texto.

_"(...)levá-la para dentro e meter algumas poucas roupas na mala antes que seu pai chegue. Sua mãe mandou avisá-lo que o homem se encaminhava para sua casa e o mandaria internar em um sanatório, alegando que está louco. Mas antes de partir precisa comer(...)"_

- Eu não acredito! Agora que não escrevo mais nada... – Diz para si mesmo em desespero. – Ele está cantando a maldita música!

**ooOoo**

O pensamento de perder Yuki atormenta Shuichi por longos minutos, enquanto afina seu sintetizador, mas sabe que se não fizer aquela música sua vida será curta. Mr. K foi categórico... Ou compõe algo ou irá ter um encontro íntimo com sua 45 e... Não metaforicamente.

_"Não sei bem o que ele quis dizer com isso... Nem sei o que significa 'metaforicamente'!"_ – Bate na cabeça por ter se concentrado tanto nas aulas de música e nem um pouco em todas as outras. – _"Somente sei que aquela arma enorme foi apontada pra minha cabeça."_

Tira de sua mochila um bloco de papel, que sempre leva consigo, para os momentos de inspiração, e seu estojo do Mickey. Munido de papel e lápis... Desistiu da caneta, pois ficava tudo tão rabiscado que não entendia mais nada... Decide esquecer um pouco sua crise com Yuki e concentrar-se na música.

_"Bom... Concentração decididamente não é uma das minhas qualidades."_ – Faz uma expressão séria, olhando para o papel e molhando a ponta do lápis na língua. – _"Mas vou conseguir!"_

Começa a pensar em como os grandes músicos devem compor. Muitos lidam apenas com inspiração pura, mas a grande maioria baseia-se em suas emoções e em suas próprias vidas. Isso ele também pode fazer... Mas... Como escrever uma canção de amor com sua larga experiência nesse assunto? Sua relação com Yuki também não pode ser um tema muito bom para uma música desse gênero... Bem... Pode se enquadrar como 'dramalhão' ou 'dor de corno', como o Hiro costuma chamar esse estilo.

_"Mas que seja!"_ _– _Não quer ficar pensando em nenhum relacionamento maravilhoso e perfeito enquanto está quase expulso de casa. – _"Vou retratar exatamente como me sinto... É isso!"_

Fica então refletindo sobre sua relação com o loiro, deitando no sofá e levantando as pernas, apoiando-as no encosto. Sente-se maltratado e desprezado... Lágrimas surgem imediatamente ao pensar nisso, fazendo um biquinho para tentar conter o choro. Precisa se concentrar apenas na canção. Yuki o trata mal, sempre o chamando de idiota, alguns dias se pergunta o porquê de continuar ali.

- Hummmm... Pensei em algo! – Diz saltando do sofá e se jogando no tapete de barriga para baixo, fazendo o lápis correr pelo papel.

A coisa é mais demorada do que imaginava, pois precisa caçar no estojinho a borracha diversas vezes e rabiscar outras tantas por absoluta preguiça de apagar. Alguém que o observasse ia imaginar estar vendo uma criança desenhando no jardim de infância, tamanha sua empolgação.

- Deixa eu ver como ficou... – Olha para a folha toda rabiscada. – Mimimimi... Momomomo... Mumumumu...

Odeia esse troço de aquecer a voz... Respira fundo, fazendo certa pose ao levantar-se, ficando no centro da sala. Pensa bem em Yuki e em tudo que já o fez passar... Nas formas mais terríveis que utiliza para demonstrar seu desprezo e fazê-lo ir embora. Sente-se orgulhoso de si mesmo... Uma música inteira assim em poucos minutos!

_Eu não sou cachorro, não_

_Pra viver tão humilhado_

_Eu não sou cachorro, não_

_Para ser tão desprezado_

_Tu não sabes compreender_

_Quem te ama, quem te adora_

_Tu só sabes maltratar-me_

_E por isso eu vou embora._

Mas depois começa a pensar no que escreveu... Não pode dizer que vai embora! E se o loiro leva a sério! É capaz de abrir a porta pra ele sair... Essa parte decididamente precisa ser cortada da música. Agora... É verificar o restante.

_A pior coisa do mundo_

_É amar sendo enganado_

_Quem despreza um grande amor_

_Não merece ser feliz, nem tão pouco ser amado_

_Tu devias compreender_

_Que por ti, tenho paixão_

_Pelo nosso amor, pelo amor de Deus_

_Eu não sou cachorro, não_

Como pode dizer que foi enganado? Yuki pode chutá-lo a cada cinco segundos, mas jamais o traiu. E... Refletindo bem sobre o que escreveu... Talvez esteja apelando demais para o melodrama desta vez. Essa letra não vai combinar com a batida pop que criou. Não... Com certeza vai ficar um tiquinho fora de seu estilo.

Então a situação se complica, pois esperava terminar esse troço de uma vez. Decide que precisa voltar ao processo criativo, então caminha até a cozinha, abre os armários e volta para a sala, carregado de bombons, chocolate, bolachas recheadas, salgadinhos e uma garrafa de coca-cola de dois litros. Um pequeno lanchinho para estimular a inspiração. Tira a camiseta e senta no chão, perdido em considerações sobre seu relacionamento com Yuki e em como isso pode estar em uma música.

**ooOoo**

Ao ouvir o 'mimimimi... momomomo... mumumumu...' Yuki tem vontade de abrir a janela e se jogar, sabendo que terá que ouvir o que a mente de Shuichi criou e... Em apenas uma hora?!

"_Imagina o que saiu!"_ – Mas de repente ele se dá conta que vai participar de todas as tentativas e erros, mesmo que não queira. – _"Não! Prefiro morrer!"_

E logo a letra é cantarolada, sem a música definitiva, pois Shuichi em geral compõe esta em segundos, apenas lendo a letra. Tem que admitir que ele é um péssimo letrista, mas um excelente músico. Só que... Sua expressão vai mudando, um toque de horror se apossando do rosto bonito, os dedos se apertando contra o tampo da escrivaninha quase ao ponto de quebrar.

- Essa é a letra que ele escreveu?! – Diz em tom alto, pois a voz do garoto se espalha pelo apartamento. – Quantos anos de prisão será que eu pego se matá-lo? Posso alegar privação de sentidos... Ou tortura psicológica...

Até poderia achar a situação engraçada se não fosse ele a pobre vítima... E o seu prazo atrasado... Sua inspiração agora influenciada pela breguice dessa letra... Leva a mão ao rosto, desesperado demais com a situação, mas se convencendo que uma vez na vida precisa tentar... Tentar com todas as suas forças respeitar o trabalho de Shuichi.

"_Mas depois ele vai ter que fazer hora extra na cama pra me agradecer!"_ – Seu rosto assume um ar satânico ao imaginar formas sexuais de fazê-lo pagar.

Então... Vem o silêncio... Apenas o ruído dos armários da cozinha sendo abertos. Com certeza o garoto está atrás de comida, pois sua inspiração parece precisar de muitas calorias para funcionar. Pelo menos é a esperança de Yuki... Que a mente dele funcione melhor do que nessa letra. E no que ele estaria pensando para escrever algo assim?

"_Em mim não pode ser..."_ – Analisa a letra que ouviu e balança a cabeça. – _"Eu não inspiraria algo tão... tão..."_

Decide então que precisa esquecer Shuichi e sua música, voltando ao seu texto. Olha novamente para a tela do notebook, ainda sentindo aquela dificuldade de centralizar seu pensamento. Começa então a pensar na situação em que os protagonistas se encontram... Kyoko e Hikaru precisam abandonar tudo que construíram a fim de fugir do tirânico pai do rapaz... O homem seqüestrou os irmãos da moça e os mantém como reféns numa ilha... A escolha dela é difícil... É o amor do jovem ou a vida das pobres crianças. Bom... O que ela irá fazer? Por ele, o autor... As crianças que se explodam, mas... O que minhas leitoras irão pensar?

"_Droga!"_ – Chuta a pequena lixeira embaixo da escrivaninha. – _"Odeio escrever à prestação!"_

Seus olhos percorrem o trecho em que encalhou, pensando no que fazer da trama que lhe parecia tão clara, mas agora não sai. O amor ou as pestinhas que é obrigada a sustentar? Tira uma moeda do bolso e decide que é assim que fará a escolha. Joga-a para o alto e apara sobre as costas da mão.

"_Cara!"_ – A decisão está tomada pelo destino. – _"As criancinhas vão morrer... Já vão tarde!"_

Retoma então seu texto, devagar, pois precisa recuperar o clima. Seus dedos vão ganhando velocidade sobre o teclado e a mente se solta aos poucos. Agora tem certeza que sairá o final da história.

"_(...)antes de partir precisa comer pelo menos algo que o sustente na longa viagem. E Kyoko continua ali parada, nua, olhando para ele, querendo que finalmente tome uma atitude e faça (...)"_

Mais uma vez a voz invade seu espaço no apartamento, interrompendo sua linha de pensamento e fazendo-o pensar em escrever sua primeira história de assassinato... Fazendo um ensaio real antes de começar... E a vítima será um pequeno cantor de cabelos cor de rosa.

**ooOoo**

Enquanto come seu terceiro bombom, junto com as batatinhas fritas, Shuichi volta a pensar em seu relacionamento com Yuki, tentando inspirar-se. Mas acaba relembrando como ele se afastou, uma expressão de nojo, como se houvesse agora uma profunda aversão... Para quem havia passado o final de semana agarrando-o por todo canto do apartamento! Ficara excitado até quando lhe ofereceu um pirulito...

Mas o que poderia ter feito o loiro mudar assim de sentimentos com relação a ele? Bem... Sabe que ele saiu cedo para se encontrar com sua editora, mas...

"_Não pode ser!"_ – As lágrimas brotam em seus olhos, pingando insistentemente sobre sua comida. – _"Será que ele descobriu que está apaixonado por ela?"_

Choro e raiva se apossam dele, imaginando o escritor puxando a mulher para junto de si e a despindo com um movimento... Como muitas vezes faz com ele. Não sabe como ele consegue, mas... Percebe que está dispersando e volta a pensar em como Yuki jogou a editora sobre o sofá e mostrou para ela de onde tira sua inspiração para as cenas de sexo. Sente uma louca vontade de bater nele... Então isso lhe dá uma idéia e se joga novamente sobre o tapete, em sua pose de 'jardim de infância', as pernas cruzadas no ar.

Mais um tempo se passa, seu lápis correndo pelo papel freneticamente, enquanto lágrimas amargas o molham. A dor é sua inspiração e a vontade de acabar com o homem perverso que tem a coragem de trocá-lo por aquela mulher mais velha. Ela é até gentil... Mas isso não vem ao caso...

- Pronto! – Levanta de um pulo, respirando fundo com a folha na mão. – Essa sim ficou perfeita. Mimimimi...

_Se te agarro com outra_

_Te mato!_

_Te mando algumas flores_

_E depois escapo..._

_Dizem que eu estou errado_

_Mas quem fala isto_

_É quem nunca amou_

_Posso até ser ciumento_

_Mas ninguém esquece_

_Tudo o que passou..._

Pára, pois conseguiu escrever apenas este trecho e... É violento demais para ele! Shuichi está mais para ser a trágica heroína chorosa e desprezada dos romances do Yuki, do que o sujeito que surpreende o namorado com outra e o enche de chumbo. Não, não... Definitivamente não é isso!

O desespero começa a tomar conta dele. Ou termina isso logo ou... Nem pode pedir ajuda pro Yuki! Choraminga um pouco, pensando em como Mr. K vai picá-lo e usar como adubo no jardim da gravadora. Precisa pensar... Já comeu... Poderia assistir a um show...

"_Não! Se fizer isso eu esqueço de vez essa droga."_ – Recapitula todas as formas em que se inspira. – _"Vou tomar um banho!"_

Caminha até o banheiro, abre a torneira da banheira, sentando na borda e pensando em Yuki... Para variar! Analisa a situação e começa a acreditar que está imaginando demais. A editora dele é uma pessoa muito boa e... Em absoluto faz o tipo do loiro. Ele deve estar com algum problema... Talvez sexual... Quem sabe... Falte estímulo de sua parte. Tem estado ocupado demais com o novo CD e... Seu koi deve estar se sentindo desprezado.

Tira a roupa e entra na água morna, sentindo uma sensação deliciosa se apossar de todo o seu corpo. Recosta-se na banheira, esticando as pernas e achando graça de tapar a torneira com o dedão. Fica pensando em como, apesar dos pesares, sua relação tem sido deliciosa. Yuki pode não ser um namorado exemplar e o tratar como parte da mobília às vezes, mas em muitas outras ocasiões o leva às nuvens. Pega seu peixinho de borracha, que fica sempre no cantinho, escondido atrás dos sais do escritor, e começa a brincar. E Hermann, o seu peixe, mergulha e pula da água, dando saltos mortais, para de novo mergulhar na água límpida.

Começa a se imaginar como ele e em Yuki como um oceano. Quando este está tranqüilo, nada nele, deliciando-se em como ele acaricia seu... Como Hiro chama?... Ego... Isso... Como ele acaricia seu ego ao dizer coisas carinhosas. E também precisa ser esperto, saltando para fora da água quando o mar está violento.

- UAU! – Sai da banheira depressa e se enrola em uma toalha. – Isso me deu uma idéia!

Corre para a sala, sentando-se displicentemente no tapete, a toalha entreaberta, agarrando o bloco e correndo o lápis sobre ele com ânsia, como se temesse esquecer aquilo que pensou na banheira. E logo está com o texto pronto... Certo que dessa vez está ótimo.

- Agora eu terminei! – Diz esperançoso. – Não vejo a hora de acabar logo com isso. Mimimimi...

_Quem dera ser um peixe_

_Para em teu límpido_

_Aquário mergulhar_

_Fazer borbulhas de amor_

_Prá te encantar_

_Passar a noite em claro_

_Dentro de ti..._

_Um peixe_

_Para enfeitar de corais_

_Tua cintura_

_Fazer silhuetas de amor_

_À luz da lua_

_Saciar esta loucura_

_Dentro de ti..._

- HAHAHAHAHAHA... Que ridículo! – Shuichi se joga no chão sem conseguir se controlar. – Desde quando eu fico dentro do Yuki?!

Realmente ainda não é dessa vez que saiu essa porcaria, pois se insistir em cantar essa música em público vai ter acessos incontroláveis de riso e não vai dar certo... Afinal, é pra ser uma música romântica, não um episódio do 'Além da Imaginação'.

_"Bom... De volta ao trabalho."_ – Sua crença de que terminaria logo vai se esvaindo, conforme percebe que o sol já se põe e ainda está ali.

**ooOoo**

Cada palavra da nova música parece ressoar na cabeça de Yuki, como se estivesse dentro de um grande sino tocando. E aquela é ainda pior que a anterior... Se isso é possível. Abre a gaveta e tira dela um chumaço de algodão, fazendo bolinhas com ele e tapando os ouvidos, mas ainda assim ouvindo mais do gostaria.

- Acho que se ouvir mais um 'mimimimi'... Eu não respondo por mim. – Diz já nervoso, arrancando os algodões e jogando longe.

Mas a composição é incrivelmente curta e ouve que Shuichi deixa a sala, entra no banheiro e abre a torneira da banheira. Se vai usar um banho como inspiração com certeza vai desencavar aquele peixinho de borracha que ele esconde, talvez achando que Yuki o consideraria muito infantil.

_"Um banho é até uma boa idéia! Eu poderia ir lá e brincar com ele..." _– Mil coisas pervertidas passam por sua mente. – _"Não! Concentre-se Eiri!"_

Tem a nítida noção de que se deixar-se levar pela excitação e entrar naquele banheiro... Seu prazo nunca será cumprido. Volta então a se colocar diante do computador, fazendo um grande esforço para afastar a imagem de Shuichi nu, brincando com seu peixe e fingindo nadar, como faz sempre que acredita estar sozinho. Mas na verdade Yuki adora estes momentos infantis dele e geralmente nestas noites o sexo entre eles é altamente quente.

- Chega! Yuki Eiri... Foque em sua heroína... Naquela virgem sem sal que deixa todos pisarem nela. – Essa imagem rapidamente o acalma. – Vamos pensar na decisão de abandonar os irmãos a própria sorte.

E com esse pensamento em vista ele começa a questionar as implicações dessa decisão em sua história e nos leitores. Kyoko e Hikaru estariam livres, poderiam até fugir para a Europa e gastar aquele dinheiro que o rapaz sabe que o pai esconde nas Ilhas Caymans... Mas... Fica imaginando a reação das defensoras das criancinhas... A Sociedade Protetora dos Animais, ou seja lá qual for a organização que cuida do bem estar dos pestinhas, iria chamá-lo de desumano e poderia perder muitas fãs que adoram pimpolhinhos babões... Com certeza é uma péssima decisão, mas como resolver esse dilema? Odeia quando ele mesmo se coloca nestas encruzilhadas!

"_(...)querendo que finalmente tome uma atitude e faça algo para salvar seus queridos irmãos. Avança na direção dele e o estapeia, considerando-o um covarde. Os olhos castanhos de Hikaru se levantam, observando o corpo perfeito da jovem, nu diante da luz do luar que entra pela janela... Atitude corajosa de enfrentamento, como se exigisse que ele reaja. Ele então observa a cama logo atrás dela, excita-se com a visão tentadora e resolve (...)"_

- Não! De novo não! – Seu corpo todo treme ao ouvir novamente o 'mimimimi' insistente. – Dessa vez não vou deixar barato.

Levanta de sua cadeira e começa a abrir a porta, mas vê contra a luz do sol se pondo a imagem de Shuichi de pé, enrolado em uma toalha quase caindo, começando a cantar sua nova composição.

- UI!! Que horror! – Diz baixinho, sentindo engulhos com a letra cheia de floreios e imagens tolinhas de sua hora do banho. A música poderia ter sido escrita por Hermann, o peixinho, que teria o mesmo tom.

Mas a surpresa maior vem em seguida, o garoto se esborrachando de rir no chão da sala, praticamente perdendo a toalha, divertindo-se com a nota ridícula de sua própria música. Mas aquela conversa de ficar dentro dele... De onde Shuichi tirou isso? Mas... Ficar dentro... Hummmm... Tudo fica atiçando o escritor ainda mais, que fecha a porta, trancando-a e jogando a chave em cima da estante.

- O que é isso? Desde quando eu sou esse ser sem controle? – Yuki dá dois tapas no próprio rosto. – Preciso terminar essa... Essa...

Começa a odiar com todas as forças sua heroína Kyoko, a virgem idiota, pensando seriamente em matá-la no final, mas sem conseguir nada com Hikaru... Só para se vingar dela.

"_Vou fazer ela morrer virgem!"_ – Solta uma risada satânica. – _"E o Hikaru vai ser padre! Mas pra cuidar de uma paróquia repleta de velhinhas taradas!"_

Yuki gargalha mais uma vez, quase caindo da cadeira, mas logo começa a choramingar, pois sabe que não pode fazer isso e está longe de dar um fim nesta maldita história que nunca deveria ter começado, mas que já lhe rendeu uma Ferrari nova.

- Maldita seja, Kyoko! – Esbraveja. – Vou aproveitar que ele se calou e terminar essa droga de uma vez.

**ooOoo**

Shuichi se senta no chão, encostado no sofá, desanimado demais para conseguir pensar em qualquer coisa. Somente então se dá conta que ainda está sem roupa, apenas de toalha e o frio do chão começa a incomodar, gelando seu... Suas partes íntimas. Caminha até o quarto, fazendo o possível para não fazer barulho e irritar Yuki. Ele ficaria doido se o atrapalhasse. Procura em sua gaveta uma cueca e short, mas se dá conta que naquela bagunça em que ela se encontra, não há nem um, nem outro.

- Droga! Nunca me lembro de lavar minha roupa. – Lamenta choramingando. – Mas bem que o Yuki podia lavar a minha junto com a dele...

Pensa na possibilidade de um dia isso acontecer e sabe que é mais fácil o inferno congelar. Após vasculhar tudo encontra um shortinho preto minúsculo de lycra que usa nos shows, o único, então terá de ser esse mesmo. Veste-o e uma camiseta regata, voltando para a sala, jogando-se sobre o tapete.

"_Agora... Retomando minha música..."_ – Reflete em qual aspecto de seu relacionamento ficaria bom em uma canção de amor.

Depois de recordar das vezes que Yuki o chamou de idiota, que o fez dormir no sofá, que... Espera... Não adianta se lembrar dos maus momentos! Fazer sexo com ele é fabuloso! Isso... Precisa falar de como ele é quente, como o faz enlouquecer... Saca de seu bloquinho e do seu lápis, escrevendo com paixão. E em poucos minutos está com algo pronto... Não muito seguro, pois até agora não acertou. Levanta sem muita vontade, mas decidido a achar que ficou bom dessa vez. Nem que não esteja.

_Deixa eu te amar_

_Faz de conta que sou o primeiro_

_Na beleza desse teu olhar_

_Eu quero estar o tempo inteiro_

_Aí então vou te amar com sede_

_Na relva, na rede, onde você quiser_

_Quero te pegar no colo_

_Te deitar no solo e te fazer homem._

O cantor paralisa, pois não sabe de onde tirou essa coisa. "Faz de conta que sou o primeiro"? Nem que tomasse uma garrafa inteira de saquê poderia imaginar uma coisa dessas... Não é nem o centésimo! E esse troço de pegar no colo, deitar no solo e fazer... Ah... Deve ser hipoglicemia e está delirando. Precisa de chocolate! Corre até a cozinha e volta mordendo uma barra.

Mas precisa continuar nessa linha de pensamento, pois sexo sempre atrai o público e faz sucesso... É só ouvir os clássicos! Tenta se lembrar de algum para citar, mas... Não consegue... Pra ele o Nittle Grasper, the GazettE e alice nine são clássicos! Mas precisa tratar do assunto de forma mais poética, menos vulgar e... Mais realista, por favor.

Deita sobre o tapete, de barriga para baixo, as pernas cruzadas no ar... Seu lápis passeia mais uma vez sobre o papel, tentando manter sempre em mente as noites quentes em que Yuki o tomou com luxúria, fazendo-o vibrar, a respiração presa no peito, o coração aos pulos. E com isso uma inspiração súbita surge... Algo poético e sensual surgindo no papel. Levanta-se confiante, respirando fundo, rezando para que seja esta a versão definitiva.

_Me suja de carmim_

_Me põe na boca o mel_

_Louco de amor_

_Me chama de céu_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_E quando sai de mim_

_Leva meu coração_

_Você é fogo_

_Eu sou paixão..._

_Você é luz_

_É raio estrela e luar_

_Manhã de sol_

_Meu iaiá, meu ioiô_

_Você é "sim"_

_E nunca meu "não"_

_Quando tão louco_

_Me beija na boca_

_Me ama no chão..._

Uma expressão de pura derrota se apossa dele. Resolve desistir, acreditando que Yuki está certíssimo sobre sua habilidade como compositor. Tudo que escreveu é terrível e nem pode dizer que beira o 'brega'... É puro brega! E por mais que tenha tentado foi incapaz de fazer algo melhor. E mesmo o que considerou 'poético e sensual'... Cantado soa como 'vulgaridade', apenas isso.

- 'Meu iaiá, meu ioiô'... – Diz já chorando. - Nem sei o que isso quer dizer.

Joga-se sobre o sofá, abaixando a cabeça e levando as mãos ao rosto. Não gosta de se sentir dessa forma, pois precisa admitir para si mesmo que é um inútil... Conforma-se com a morte lenta e dolorosa que terá... Melhor do que... Mas sua atenção é atraída por um ruído próximo de si.

- O que...?! – É a única coisa que consegue dizer.

**ooOoo**

Apesar de sua mente procurar manter-se concentrada em seu trabalho, Yuki percebe que cada vez mais seus ouvidos estão naquilo que o garoto faz, atento a todos os seus movimentos, prestando atenção demais naquilo que não deveria. Ouve que ele entra no quarto, andando com todo o cuidado para não fazer barulho.

"_É um idiota mesmo!"_ – Pensa com um sorriso maroto no rosto. _"Tanto cuidado em ser silencioso quando canta tão alto!"_

É óbvio que ele procura alguma roupa, pois estava apenas de toalha na última vez que o viu. Mas como sempre não vai encontrar nada, pois se Yuki não mandasse de vez em quando algumas peças dele para lavar... Shuichi andaria nu o tempo todo.

- Hummm... Até que isso não seria uma má idéia! – Pensa alto, maliciosamente imaginando a situação.

Esforça-se então para esquecê-lo e voltar a sua história... Como conseguir salvar os monstrinhos seqüestrados? Mas as fãs também desejam que os dois fiquem juntos... Que dilema! Bom... O vilão poderia aparecer e confessar que se arrependeu de todo o mal que causou. As crianças estariam salvas e todos viveriam felizes para sempre... E o otário do Hikaru finalmente deixaria de esconder que na verdade é... Um homossexual enrustido e nunca vai...

"_Não! Preciso me conter..."_ – Não agüenta mais olhar para a tela, já com raiva da trama e de seus personagens.

Leva as mãos à cabeça, desanimado. Não pode deixar que a pressa destrua sua reputação como escritor, pois... Do jeito que vai indo o fim desse livro será um amontoado de saídas fáceis e um festival de clichês. Não pode permitir que isso aconteça. Sua editora e os malditos executivos que o pressionam que se danem. Vai escrever com calma. Sua heroína vai salvar seus irmãos com a ajuda do amado, que enfrenta o pai pela primeira vez na vida... O vilão morre tentando matar os dois... Hikaru afinal tira a virgindade da Kyoko, todos vivendo felizes e satisfeitos para sempre.

Nem vai mais tentar escrever nada, subindo na cadeira e pegando a chave que jogou no alto da estante. Abre a porta, pretendendo sair e fazer aquilo que tem vontade desde que Shuichi chegou, mas... Pára... O garoto está ali deitado no tapete, parecendo uma criança, as pernas cruzadas no ar. Observa como ele as balança para frente e para trás, mexendo os dedos dos pés como se isso o ajudasse a se concentrar e... Seus olhos focam em suas nádegas marcadas pelo short justíssimo, como dois bombons prontos para serem mordidos.

Vai sair do escritório, mas ele se levanta mais uma vez e cantarola outra de suas 'maravilhosas' composições e... Yuki precisa fechar a porta para que o outro não ouça o riso convulsivo que toma conta de si.

- HAHAHAHAHA... Céus! De onde ele tira essas pérolas?! – Quase não consegue falar. – Desde quando ele vai me deitar no solo e me fazer homem! HAHAHAHAHAHA...

Fica ainda tentando conter o riso, lágrimas correndo por seu rosto, já achando divertido ver como uma simples canção de amor pode se tornar um suplício para o pobre Shuichi... Mas pensa que no fim os dois estão no mesmo barco, pois as atribulações de Kyoko, a virgem idiota, não estão dando menos trabalho.

E quando consegue se conter, ouve novamente a voz desesperada do garoto, já parecendo cansado das tentativas infrutíferas. O tema da vez é sexo... Excitando ainda mais o escritor, mesmo que a letra seja tenebrosa e repleta de clichês do gênero.

"_Então Shuichi está pensando no mesmo que eu!"_ – Sorri, abrindo a porta.

Mas se depara com um quadro que não esperava. O pequeno está sentado no sofá, mãos no rosto, postura de derrota. É claro que suas tentativas o desanimaram, mas sente certo remorso, pois sabe que esta cabecinha está remoendo suas palavras... Sempre lhe disse que era um compositor medíocre e deve estar pensando o quanto estava certo. Talvez... Para Yuki não funciona, mas... Talvez funcione para o cantor de cabelos de cor de rosa. Aproxima-se e toca seu ombro.

- O que?! – A voz de Shuichi sai fraca e surpresa.

- Sabe o que está te faltando? – Segura sua mão e o puxa para si, tirando-lhe os pés do chão. – A inspiração certa.

E sem mais nada dizer pega o garoto atônito no colo e o carrega para o banheiro, onde a banheira está cheia, mas a água bastante fria. Os braços de Shuichi enlaçam o pescoço do loiro, sua cabeça acomodada na curva do ombro largo. E ao ver-se no banheiro, encara o homem que sorri para ele... Coisa rara que o cantor não deixa de notar.

- Você estava certo... Sou... – Nem encontra a palavra para definir o adjetivo adequado para sua falta de talento.

- Eu nunca mais vou dizer isso. – Yuki diz categórico.

- Por quê? – Lágrimas surgem imediatamente em seus olhos. – Então você realmente se cansou de mim? Eu sabia...

- Quer calar sua boca, idiota? – Por mais que queira ser gentil, as 'viagens' de Shuichi o tiram do sério. – Eu... Viu o que você faz?!

- ...?! – Ele não entende, apenas lembra que em momentos como esse costuma chorar e logo seu rosto é marcado pelas lágrimas correndo.

- Eu estou errado quando te falo isso. – O loiro tenta remediar a situação antes que saia do controle. – Você não tem muita habilidade como letrista... Preciso ser sincero quanto a isso... Mas é um músico excepcional. Entende muito bem de ritmo, melodia e essas coisas...

- Você... Acha mesmo?! – Pergunta ainda perplexo com estas palavras.

- Bom... Acho sim... – Para o escritor isso é mais difícil do que imaginava. – Mas não vai se achando... Continua escrevendo mal...

Mas a mente de Shuichi é seletiva e pára de registrar as palavras assim que o loiro diz que sim... Abraçando-o com força, rindo e chorando, feliz como nunca imaginou ficar, pois...

"_Ele me elogiou!!" _– Quase não consegue se concentrar o suficiente para pensar essas três palavrinhas. – _"Isso é muito bom, mas... Dá medo!"_

Toda essa euforia e os beijos deliciosos que o garoto distribui por seu pescoço arrepiam Yuki, que se excita, estreitando ainda mais seus braços em torno do corpo pequeno e mergulhando o rosto entre os cabelos macios e sedosos. Eles exalam um doce perfume de sândalo, o que o atiça ainda mais.

- Nós não estamos aqui pra conversar, não é? – Diz isso colocando Shuichi devagar no chão, seus olhos cheios de fogo quando o encaram. – Você falou tanto de me deitar no solo... Que me animei.

O rosto de Shuichi cora instantaneamente, envergonhado por perceber que Yuki ouviu cada palavra de suas tentativas frustradas de escrever. Abaixa a cabeça, até esquecendo que as palavras de Yuki foram claras sobre suas intenções neste momento.

- Vai tirar sua roupa ou vou ter de fazer isso? – O loiro já está a ponto de arrancar o shortinho de lycra que o provoca tanto.

Os olhos de ametista se levantam, encontrando-se com o rosto cheio de tesão do seu loiro, percebendo com nitidez que isso não é brincadeira. Ele está ali a sua frente, camisa aberta, calça desabotoada deixando entrever a ereção evidente sob a cueca. O seu aspecto parece até selvagem... Bem diferente da frieza habitual, quando apenas o leva para o quarto... Agora é evidente que o isolamento no escritório o deixou...

Yuki continua observando o garoto, incrédulo, pois ele continua paralisado.

- Por que você está parado aí...? – Já começa a perder a paciência. – E me olhando desse jeito?

- É que... – Shuichi fica preocupado de ser sincero e despertar o lado sádico do escritor. – Dá uma sensação estranha te ouvir sendo gentil comigo.

- E você... – Por mais que não quisesse, o lado malvado de Yuki surge nos olhos cor de mel. – Prefere que eu não seja, não é?

- NÃO... NÃO... – O garoto se desespera. – Adoro quando você é assim... Yuki... Bonzinho... Bonzinho...

Mas o estrago já está feito e o homem se aproxima dele, fazendo-o encostar-se na parede gelada coberta de azulejos. Leva os dedos aos cós do short e, com um movimento brusco, arranca-o, deixando Shuichi apenas com a camiseta regata. Isso por apenas alguns segundos, pois logo essa peça também some, jogada em um canto, completamente destruída.

- Cadê o Yuki gentil? – Fala, tentando acalmá-lo e lidando com o polvo em que se transformou.

- Ele voltou pro mundo de fantasia de onde veio... – Yuki nem sequer desvia o olhar, concentrado em distribuir beijos e chupadas na pele macia do pescoço de Shuichi.

E tão depressa como se aproximou, se afasta, despindo a camisa branca que veste e deixando-a cair no chão. Seus olhos não saem do garoto ali de pé, perplexo, como sempre. Yuki não entende como o cantor sempre se comporta como as virgens heroínas de seus romances... E isso o excita ainda mais. Assim que se vê livre das incômodas calças, avança na direção de Shuichi, que recua, mas inesperadamente toma com delicadeza a sua mão.

- Vem comigo... – Sua voz soa como um pedido manhoso, não como uma ordem.

E como se estivesse hipnotizado Shuichi caminha, sendo conduzido pela mão forte. Yuki entra na água, sentando na banheira, trazendo o garoto para si e sentando-o no colo, de frente para ele. Seus braços o enlaçam pela cintura, as pernas pequenas fazendo o mesmo com a sua, os braços do cantor em seu pescoço.

- Acho que eu não entendo de amor... – Shuichi diz com um tom triste. – Nem consegui falar dele numa canção!

- Falar é fácil... Difícil é senti-lo e... Sobreviver a ele. – Yuki sabe tudo que Shuichi suporta por amá-lo. – Vamos colocar esse 'amor' em prática...

Puxa-o para mais próximo de si, tomando seus lábios sensualmente, aprofundando-se devagar, ouvindo satisfeito os gemidos suaves que deixam a boca que possui, enquanto os olhos violeta se fecham.

- Ai... Yuki... – Sua voz sai perdida na excitação que os envolve, mas abre os olhos depressa. – Ei... O que é isso?

Sente Yuki tocá-lo, mas... Ele não está usando as mãos... Parece estar usando algo macio, mas firme...

- O que é que você está esfregando em mim? – Diz temendo a resposta.

O loiro sorri malignamente. Então se empolga, movimentando o objeto delicadamente, deslizando por suas costas, chegando à base da coluna, passando suavemente pelas nádegas... Insinuando-se por entre elas.

- Eu te ouvia no escritório... Doido pra fazer aquelas coisas vulgares com você... – Yuki sussurra em seu ouvido. – E eu sim... Ia estar dentro de você.

O objeto brinca com ele, causando-lhe arrepios que sobem por sua pele, provocando leves choques elétricos por todo o seu corpo. A sensação é ótima, eroticamente tornando tudo em torno ainda mais sensível e esperando por mais. E das costas o delicioso brinquedo passa para frente, tocando com luxúria seu períneo, seus testículos e... De alguma forma parecendo abraçar seu membro, com movimentos que o levam à loucura.

- Ahhhh... – Geme encarando o loiro.

- Gostou? – Uma expressão estranha surge em seu rosto... Quase maldosa.

- Simmmmm... – A voz de Shuichi soa lenta e arrastada, deleitando-se com todas as sensações que isso provoca.

- Isso me deixa satisfeito. – Afasta o objeto dele e o tira para fora da água.

- HERMANN!! – Shuichi se sente chocado, percebendo que o delicioso brinquedo é o seu peixinho. – Nunca mais vou conseguir brincar com ele!

- Ah vai... – O loiro estava ansioso pelo momento dessa revelação. – Agora ele vai ter mil e uma utilidades.

Na verdade, apesar de parecer que Yuki se diverte em ser mau com Shuichi, são as reações tão espontâneas do garoto que o excitam. Esse jeito de garoto indignado, a inocência que nele é autêntica, não apenas uma encenação. E a expressão emburrada que se segue, com o peixinho nas mãos como se o loiro lhe tivesse tirado a vida...

"_Ahhh... Eu não agüento mais me segurar!"_ – Pensa, já tomado pela insanidade.

Yuki ataca seu pescoço com ânsia, sem nem sequer ouvir a tentativa de reclamação dele. O escritor sabe que o deseja em cada célula de seu corpo e vai tê-lo agora, de qualquer forma. E... Shuichi sempre teima em agir assim, como se não gostasse do que estão fazendo.

- Você podia pelo menos pedir desculpas por... – O garoto precisa morder o lábio para não soltar um gemido.

- Desculpa... – Isso é dito mecanicamente. – Mas... Menos conversa e um pouco mais de ação...

E tão rapidamente como atacou seu pescoço, passa para o ombro, mordendo-o como um animal, sedento que está por isso desde que o garoto chegou em casa. Morde e lambe, sugando a pele até ficar vermelha, as marcas de hematoma já se tornando evidentes.

A cabeça de Shuichi se projeta para trás, expondo ainda mais a pele, pedindo que o loiro o ataque ainda mais. Seus gemidos já não são mais contidos, saindo sufocados pela excitação que também começa a sentir com mais força. Agarra-se aos cabelos dele e subitamente o projeta para trás, fazendo com que se encoste à banheira. Deita sobre o seu peito, atacando também seu pescoço, em uma atitude que jamais tomou. Empolga-se com a possibilidade de 'deitá-lo no solo' e resolve demonstrar a Yuki que também o deseja. Seus dentes se cravam atrevidamente na pele branca, escorregando devagar seu corpo sobre o dele, distribuindo beijos, mordidas e chupadas, concentrando-se nos mamilos que se eriçam depressa.

- Shuichi... Ahn... Que é isso? – Quase não consegue dizer.

O homem sempre comandou a ação e gosta disso, fazendo do garoto o instrumento que toca com maestria, mas... Ele tem sido um bom aluno. E essa nova faceta dele agrada e muito o loiro, apesar de tirar-lhe parte do controle que lhe é tão importante. Assim mesmo permite essa ação, acomodando-se melhor para que ele possa escorregar por todo o seu corpo, esfregando-se deliciosamente por sobre seu membro.

- Você não quer? – Shuichi teme ter ultrapassado o limite.

- Não... Não pára! – Yuki jamais agiu de forma tão passiva como neste momento.

Isso anima o garoto, que distribui lambidas suculentas por toda a pele exposta, delirando com o prazer que consegue proporcionar. Desce até que se vê em uma encruzilhada, desejando estimular e tocar o pênis ereto de seu amante, mas sem coragem de prender a respiração debaixo d'água enquanto faz isso. Olha então para o lado e vê a resposta.

- Me perdoa, Hermann. – Diz da forma mais infantil.

O garoto segura o peixinho com força, fazendo-o mergulhar.

- Shuichi... Ahhhh... – Yuki se perde na sensação de ter o peixinho de borracha envolvendo seu membro, movimentando-se sobre ele, em um vai e vem libidinoso.

Por mais que o nível de excitação tenha chegado ao auge com a atitude inédita do cantor, para Yuki o controle é tudo e não está acostumado a cedê-lo... Então segura Shuichi pelos ombros e o puxa para si, tomando seus lábios com paixão, sua língua invadindo a boca surpresa, brincando com a dele.

- Você fica me seduzindo, mas... – Afasta-se ligeiramente, ainda sem fôlego. – Depois... Fica choramingando que não quer.

"_Eu... Seduzindo?!"_ – Shuichi o observa surpreso, analisando sua expressão de fera enjaulada. – _"O Yuki está se sentindo seduzido... Por mim??"_

O garoto pisca bastante, tentando processar a informação... Ainda incrédulo. Pensa então nas palavras finais, como se a acusação feita por ele fosse influir na decisão de Yuki continuar com isso ou não.

- Eu não vou choramingar! – Pula sobre o loiro, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço, mas inadvertidamente mergulhando sua cabeça completamente na água. – Eu juro... Eu juro...

Sente-se então arremessado para longe, Yuki levantando-se, ainda tossindo, respirando fundo para voltar a respirar. Sai da banheira, deixando na água gelada um Shuichi ainda atônito com sua reação.

- Você queria me matar, seu idiota?! – Ainda tossindo, cuspindo grandes quantidades de água. – Estou entendendo... Pretendia me matar e fazer sexo com meu cadáver. NECRÓFILO!

O garoto, que para começar nem imagina o que é um necrófilo, salta da banheira, dependurando-se em seu pescoço, chorando mais uma vez.

- Eu não queria ser um 'necrofilho'... – Beija o rosto ainda vermelho do escritor. – Eu te amo demais... E não vou choramingar... Não vou... Não vou...

- Ok, ok... Mas é mais seguro sairmos dessa banheira. – Tenta soltá-lo de seu pescoço, mas percebe que é impossível. – Também pra evitar que você tenha uma pneumonia.

Segura-o no colo, as pernas em torno de seu corpo, o contato do garoto nu provocando o loiro, que esquece todas as coisas que conspiraram para quebrar sua excitação. Abre o box, entrando com ele ainda em seus braços, encostando-lhe as costas na parede fria.

- Agora... – Sua voz sai entrecortada. – Você vai ser... Todo meu.

- Espera... Vai com calma. – O olhar faminto de Yuki o assusta. – Que tal ir pra cama e...

A mão forte se coloca sobre a boca pequena, fazendo-o calar-se, tentando evitar que mais uma vez seja interrompido. Ataca gulosamente seu pescoço, deliciando-se com os leves gemidos que involuntariamente escapam. Sente o tremor de Shuichi, a pele dele enregelada, o que tenta remediar abrindo o chuveiro quente sobre eles, o contato da água fazendo-os estremecer. A sensação é gostosa, relaxante, provocando no loiro um efeito ainda mais devastador. Deseja-o ainda mais, ali mesmo, sob o calor que já enche o banheiro de um confortante nevoeiro de vapor.

Uma de suas mãos escorrega e com um dedo começa a brincar com ele, entrando e saindo, procurando diminuir o máximo possível o desconforto... Apesar de saber que ainda assim Shuichi vai choramingar muito e dizer que não queria... Mas não adianta ficar pensando nisso... O segredo é ficar surdo para as reclamações dele. Seus movimentos vão se intensificando, seu pênis ansioso por ação esfregando-se na barriga de pele macia do chibi. E de um, os dedos passam a ser dois, arrancando mais gemidos, os braços do garoto enlaçando com mais força seu pescoço.

E por mais que desejasse se alongar e curtir o momento, Yuki está desesperado, penetrando-o assim mesmo, nesta posição complicada, mas excitante, o corpo de Shuichi totalmente aberto à entrada. É evidente que o pequeno está entregue, a cabeça encostada na parede, olhos fechados, as mãos segurando com força os cabelos loiros. Mas com surpresa, não há nem sequer uma reclamação, a mão que lhe tapava a boca há muito tempo ajudando a segurá-lo na posição e no movimento sincopado, para cima e para baixo... Freneticamente os unindo.

- Ahhh... Yuki... – A voz do garoto sai manhosa. – Eu... Não choraminguei...

- Eu vi... – Fala com a boca próxima à pele do pescoço, arrepiando-a instantaneamente.

- Mas... Ahhhh... – É quase impossível falar diante de tudo isso. - Posso fazer um pedido?

Um longo suspiro de Yuki se segue a essas palavras, já esperando que o garoto vá pedir que pare ou coisa do gênero. Shuichi é previsível demais e qualquer outro já o teria jogado na rua com todas as suas tralhas.

- Faz comigo aquilo que fizeram com a Yokiko em 'Fogo Ardente' – Fala bem próximo de seu ouvido.

Yuki pára todos os seus movimentos e o observa, a carinha mais inocente que já viu. Mas... Jamais esperou ouvir algo assim dele e... Citando um de seus livros mais famosos. E a novidade o torna ainda mais delicioso, atendendo sem pestanejar seu pedido e atacando vorazmente seus mamilos, chupando-os e mordendo-os com tanta força que os leves gemidos se tornam ainda mais intensos.

- Ahhhhh... Yuki... Você é gostoso demais... – Uma voz quase infantil, dizendo palavras que desviam os olhos cor de mel para o seu rosto. – Eu quero... Igual a Keiko em 'Asas do Destino'...

E novamente a surpresa...

"_O Shuichi está falando dos meus livros... Ele leu os meus livros... Ele lê?!"_ – Suas divagações são rápidas, pois o seu corpo responde a cada pedido prontamente.

Tira seu pênis de dentro dele e pega a mangueira do chuveiro, colocando-a no lugar, causando um estremecimento evidente quando a água começa a penetrá-lo. O corpo pequeno então vai escorregando com suavidade pelo dele, descendo até o chão e, de joelhos tomando seu membro com uma ânsia devastadora. O cantor de cabelos cor de rosa nunca aceitou fazer felação nele, colocando sempre seus motivos, decepcionando a fantasia que o loiro acalentava, mas entendia. Agora...

- Shu... Por quê? Você não... – Vê-lo assim, chupando-o, a mangueira claramente causando leves tremores em seu corpo... É de enlouquecer.

- Estou aqui... Uhmmm... – Tem dificuldade em falar e chupar. – Pra satisfazer... Uhmmm... Suas fantasias...

E no pacote de surpresas, aí está algo que Yuki decerto jamais comentou com ninguém, como seus desejos pessoais estão contidos em cada cena de sexo... Como sempre se imaginou um personagem... Pois Yuki Eiri é um personagem criado por ele mesmo... E como o frio Yuki retrata as fantasias de Eiri em cada protagonista de seus livros.

- Eu quero fazer... Hummmm... – Yuki segura o rosto adorável e os olhos dos dois se encontram. – Como com Yoko em 'Inferno Gelado'...

Um sorriso esplêndido surge, a alegria se apossando de Shuichi ao ver como o escritor aceitou seu oferecimento... Como decidiu entrar na brincadeira e deixar uma vez na vida as vontades de Eiri prevalecerem sobre a necessidade de Yuki de ser sempre frio e controlador. Levanta-se depressa e pula novamente em seu colo, enlaçando seu pescoço com força, roendo-o como se fosse um esquilo.

O escritor caminha pelo apartamento, esquecendo-se de se preocupar com o chão molhado ou com o chuveiro que ficou aberto... Carrega-o até a varanda, depositando-o no chão devagar, logo vendo que ele está de pé a sua frente. Toma sua boca com paixão, penetrando-a com luxúria com a língua atrevida, o vento gelado da noite que se inicia fazendo-os estremecer. Pode ver os vizinhos do prédio da frente em polvorosa, alguns acorrendo para as janelas, outros sacando de telescópios e máquinas fotográficas. É exatamente isso que deseja... Quer ser visto devorando o garoto, tomando seu corpo com todo o ardor que sempre sentiu por ele, mas que tem dificuldade de admitir para si mesmo.

Vira-o de costas para si, encostando-se a ele, expondo sua nudez para que todos vejam, para que fiquem na expectativa do que virá em seguida. Ataca seu pescoço, desferindo beijos e mordidas ao longo dele, sua mão descendo até o pênis já ereto de excitação... Claramente visto por entre as grades da sacada. Manipula-o com gosto, enquanto sua boca passeia pela pele macia, saboreando seu gosto, aspirando seu perfume, lambendo as gotículas de água sobre ela... E os expectadores ficam agitados, sabendo o que vem em seguida.

Yuki empurra-o em direção à grade, curvando-o de leve sobre ela, nada perigoso, mas colocando-o na posição para concluir sua ação. E ao vê-lo assim, os cabelos coloridos tremulando no vento frio da noite, acredita não ter visto antes algo mais tentador... O garoto atrevido e insolente, a criança inocente e tola, o amante reticente, mas surpreendente... Aquele que o ama sem qualquer condição... Quem nunca o julga, apenas o ama. Ajoelha-se, distribuindo beijinhos e mordidas suaves em suas nádegas tão expostas, arrancando gemidinhos deliciosos, incentivando-o a ir além. Então começa a lambê-lo, indecentemente preparando-o para o que todos esperam, sentindo como o corpo pequeno reage com prazer a cada movimento seu.

Resolve finalmente dar ao público o que desejam inconscientemente, pois vê atitudes de reprovação, mas os olhos continuam ali, conferindo cada detalhe daquilo que ele e Shuichi fazem. Levanta-se e, devagar, o penetra, sentindo pequena resistência, que logo relaxa e permite livre acesso e prazer absoluto ao garoto.

- AHHHHH... YUKIIIII... – Shuichi geme exageradamente alto. – VAI MAIS FUNDO... ME PENETRA GOSTOSO...

O loiro ri ao perceber como o pequeno também se diverte com a brincadeira, instigando os olhos curiosos, dando-lhes um estímulo auditivo, arrancando expressões indignadas, mas olhares ainda mais atentos. Isso também o excita ainda mais... Ver seu garoto tão maldoso e safado... Realizando sua mais secreta fantasia. Penetra-o ainda mais fundo, seu ritmo compassado aliviando a tensão, o corpo quente que o recebe vibrando junto com ele.

Curva-se sobre ele, penetrando-o o mais fundo que consegue, segurando seu membro libidinosamente, fazendo movimentos para que também ele sinta todo o prazer desse momento.

- AIIII... GOZA PRA MIM... – Os olhos violeta se fecham, falando alto agora por pura excitação. – EU QUERO... MAIS RÁPIDO...

Atendendo a seu desejo Yuki aumenta a intensidade de seu ato, também já tendo dificuldades de manter-se de pé, as pernas fraquejando, o corpo todo sendo invadido por uma onda de prazer absoluto e completo. Tivera muitos amantes em sua vida, tantos que nem se recorda, mas pela primeira vez pôde fazer aquilo que sempre fantasiou... Ser exposto em público como a imprensa sempre quis, mas sem se importar com o resultado. E concentrado nisso sente quando seu estímulo também traz o prazer ao corpo que possui com paixão, sua mão molhando-se com o líquido quente.

- AHHHHH... – Shuichi decide que neste momento deseja o silêncio para curtir cada manifestação física desse orgasmo em seu corpo.

- VOU TE FAZER ME SENTIR... VOCÊ É SÓ MEU... – Yuki já não suporta mais a força daquilo que sente, permitindo-se dar vazão a mais profunda reação de seu desejo. – AHHHH... HUMMMM...

Exausto, Yuki se curva sobre o corpo pequeno, já totalmente entregue, ainda fazendo movimentos para tentar manter-se um pouco mais dentro dele, aproveitando cada estremecimento e vibração do interior delicioso. Beija-lhe as costas, sentindo o calor gostoso de sua pele suada. Levanta e puxa-o de costas para si, ainda dentro dele, abraçando-o com força, seu queixo pousando no cabelo macio.

- Obrigado. – O loiro diz espontaneamente, sem qualquer ensaio.

Shuichi se volta, fazendo-o sair, ficando de frente para ele, os olhos violeta concentrados em seu rosto. Abraça-o, sendo prontamente correspondido, as mãos atrevidas do loiro depositando-se sobre suas nádegas.

- Por que você me agradece? – Pergunta intrigado com a ação inesperada do seu namorado.

- Por... Sei lá... – Não sabe colocar toda a gama de seus sentimentos em palavras. – Humm... Por me amar... Serve?

O garoto pula em seu pescoço, lágrimas de felicidade escorrendo por seu rosto. E seu corpo é tomado entre os braços fortes, suas pernas suspendidas até que fique confortavelmente no colo dele, sendo carregado para dentro e levado para o quarto.

Horas depois, após terem feito uma maratona de incríveis dez vezes, cada uma delas de uma forma diferente, Shuichi acorda assustado ao notar que está sozinho na cama. Teme ter feito algo de errado, já alucinando sobre a razão da ausência do loiro...

"_Eu até... Faria mais?!"_ – Surpreende-se por perceber-se excitado. – _"Estou virando um tarado... Igual ao Yuki!"_

Ouve então o ruído do teclado vindo do escritório, feliz por perceber que apesar do cansaço tudo o que aconteceu entre eles inspirou-o a voltar a escrever. E isso lhe dá uma idéia... Por que não aproveitar toda essa excitação que ainda sente e expressar isso em uma música sobre o que Yuki representa em sua vida? Corre para a sala e se joga sobre o tapete, na posição que adora, correndo o lápis por sobre o papel e rapidamente tem a música... Decidindo que não vai cantá-la agora...

"_Será uma surpresa!"_ – Pensa já imaginando como fazer Yuki ir ao show, um sorriso malicioso surgindo em seu rosto.

**ooOoo**

Yuki acorda ainda exausto, mas sentindo-se excitado, apesar de ter batido seu recorde. Por ele faria mais algumas vezes, a necessidade de sexo ainda mantendo-o desperto, mas... Não pode exigir demais do pequeno. Shuichi foi excepcional nessa noite e merece descansar bastante.

- E ele ainda nem conseguiu escrever aquela música. – Diz baixinho para si mesmo, enquanto entra no escritório, ainda nu.

Senta-se e decide dar um desfecho a sua história. O notebook ainda está ligado, a última página que digitou ainda aberta, suas dúvidas congeladas no momento em que resolveu jogar tudo para o alto e fazer sexo com Shuichi. Kyoko, a pobre virgem explorada, ainda esperando que Yuki decida o que fazer dela. Decide reler o trecho em que empacou.

"_(...)querendo que finalmente tome uma atitude e faça algo para salvar seus queridos irmãos. Avança na direção dele e o estapeia, considerando-o um covarde. Os olhos castanhos de Hikaru se levantam, observando o corpo perfeito da jovem, nu diante da luz do luar que entra pela janela... Atitude corajosa de enfrentamento, como se exigisse que ele reaja. Ele então observa a cama logo atrás dela, excita-se com a visão tentadora e resolve (...)"_

O que deveria fazer agora? Uma fuga alucinante, onde se livram finalmente do vilão? Ou... Decide que é chegado o momento...

"_(...) excita-se com a visão tentadora e resolve consumar esta paixão que os dois nutrem platonicamente por tanto tempo. Beija-a, deitando seu corpo delicioso delicadamente, beijando-o com ânsia, sendo correspondido... Kyoko também o deseja e o quer neste momento... Quer que a tome e faça-a sentir o prazer que ambos dividem (...)"_

A porta se abre devagar e o interrompe, mas não vê ninguém entrar, sendo surpreendido quando Shuichi surge debaixo da escrivaninha, entre suas pernas... Um sorrisinho altamente libidinoso.

- Pode continuar. – Sua voz sai tão inocente, contrastando com suas intenções. – Vim aqui pra te dar inspiração.

**ooOoo**

Yuki está de pé no fundo da platéia, como já se acostumou a ficar, nas poucas vezes em que decidiu comparecer em algum show do Bad Luck. Tem que confessar que o estilo não o agrada, sendo um homem apreciador do bom e velho blues. Mas depois de Shuichi ter lhe pedido tão gostosamente para vir... Não poderia ter se recusado. Ainda mais depois da promessa de 'bis' após a apresentação.

Na verdade, teme pela canção de amor que o garoto escreveu e se recusou a aceitar sua ajuda. Sequer o deixou ver aquilo que escreveu e isso o preocupa. Por mais que tente não se interessar pelas coisas dele, tem que confessar, apenas para si, que não gostaria de vê-lo passar ridículo diante de tanta gente. Mas... A escolha foi dele, então precisa respeitar.

O grupo sobe no palco, sendo ovacionado entusiasticamente. Isso demonstra com clareza como a carreira deles está evoluindo muito mais do que o esperado. E tudo isso graças ao esforço de Shuichi, que ama essa vida, apesar dos pesares.

Yuki ainda lança um último olhar para a capa da revista de fofocas mais popular do país que segura em sua mão, o sexo entre os dois, estampado em uma foto, para todos verem.

"_Droga! Não saí bem nessa foto!" _– Sorri com o pensamento. – _"Esse não é meu melhor ângulo!"_

Ainda olha para a foto, analisando a clareza do prazer em seu rosto, evidenciando como se deixou envolver profundamente com o garoto irritante, mesmo que resista a essa idéia. Então a voz de Shuichi soa pelo teatro, fazendo-o levantar os olhos para observá-lo.

- Boa noite... Agradeço a presença de todos. – Respira profundamente, vendo por entre as luzes, a presença que deseja nos fundos. – Vamos tocar agora uma música especial. Algo que escrevi para a pessoa que amo...

Rumores ecoam por todo o local, fazendo-o parar um instante, esperando a atenção do público.

- Essa música fala de como ele é importante na minha vida... – Sorri lindamente, sempre vendo apenas o loiro. – E como... Sou feliz sendo amado por ele...

E antes que o rumor se faça novamente presente, a voz do cantor se propaga possante por todo o ambiente, uma melodia suave ecoando, as palavras fluindo por seus lábios como mel.

Yuki o olha estarrecido, surpreso com a beleza das palavras que falam de paixão, desejo, alegria, cumplicidade... De segredos que podem separar, mas também são capazes de unir... Da beleza de sentir-se amado e amar... De como duas pessoas podem se encontrar por acaso e tornarem-se tão especiais uma para a outra... Como passamos por cima dos defeitos de alguém e vemos apenas as suas qualidades... Finalmente mostrando como as diferenças podem ser tão deliciosamente importantes... E sexo... Lindamente retratado, com uma delicadeza poética que nunca pensou que Shuichi conhecesse.

"_Droga! Seu safado!"_ – Pensa, sorrindo, os dois fixos um no olhar do outro. – _"Agora vou ter que amá-lo!"_

**FIM**

**ooOoo**

Essa fic se tornou um dos meus maiores desafios, pois sempre disse que não tenho nenhum talento para a comédia. Escrevendo me senti o Shuichi, apesar de que todos que a lerem vão se ver nas dificuldades de ambos diante do processo criativo. Então fico feliz demais por ter aceitado esse desafio, que no fim me ensinou a gostar de fazer as pessoas rirem.

Usei a música 'Eu não sou cachorro não', cantada pelo Waldyck Soriano, na íntegra no texto, por isso a considero como a principal... Mas como a composição de uma canção de amor era o tema, também utilizei trechos de 'Se te agarro com outro de mato', do Sidney Magal; 'Borbulhas de amor', do Fagner; 'Deixa eu te amar', do Agepê; e 'Fogo e Paixão', do Wando... Mais brega impossível... HAHAHAHAHA

Agradeço de coração a minha amiga e beta **Samantha Tiger Blackthorne** por ter mais uma vez corrigido meus erros e contido meus desvarios (apesar de que na maioria das vezes ela os incentiva). Um beijo especial a sua filha **Laris Neal**, por ter me ajudado com idéias a fim de concretizar um plot que 'dançava rumba' na minha mente, mas não saía (estou ficando velha, pois tem gente que nem vai saber o que é 'rumba'). E por fim, a minha amiga **Yume Vy**, que me animou cada vez que lia o texto, pois suas risadas espontâneas foram um excelente incentivo.

Espero que gostem e COMENTEM!!

**Lady Anúbis**


End file.
